Having a Little Faith Chapter 7 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Ezra answers a heart wrentching question...do you want to talk. David's revenge is planned.


Having a Little Faith  
Chapter 7  
  
Summary: Juliette tries to get help. Scott and Shelby talk some more. Ezra might talk. read and see. Peter and Sophie have a talk.   
******************************************  
Peter: Ezra do you want to talk to them?  
Ezra felt so confused. He wanted to,but how would this effect everything. Daisy put her arm around his shoulder. It was her way of letting him know that she was there.   
Ezra:Yea. quietly  
Peter handed the phone to the teen. He knew it might be a bad idea, but it was Ezra's choice. There were a lot of what if's......  
Ezra: Hey Mr.....  
Paul: You can call me Paul. How are you?  
Ezra: Great. I've been great since you left me, ole' dad (upset). (silence) I have a few questions.   
Paul: You can ask whatever. Do you want to talk to Lisa?  
Ezra: Why not.irratated   
Lisa couldn't stand in her shoes she had always wondered how her little baby boy was.  
Lisa: Hey. Call me Lisa. I was wondering how was your childhood?  
Ezra: I don't want to talk about that. Can I meet you? We can have visitors. I'll ask Peter.  
Lisa: We would love to and I wanna be in your life Ezra if that's okay with you.   
Ezra: Peter can they come? Thier names are Lisa and Paul. I wanna ask them about you know.   
Peter: Sure next weekend. They can stay in Agnes.   
Ezra: Lisa you guys can come. And will you bring pictures?  
Lisa: will do.  
Lisa wanted to cry. Her baby was on the phone and he was nice to them, well as nice as he could be considering he didn't know the circumstances, and she wished soo much that in time he could consider her his Mother.  
****************************************  
Auggie held Juliette in his arms. He didn't know how else to comfort her. She hurt and she had never hurt this much. They had been like that for about an hour. He loved her soooo much and he just wanted her to be safe. That's what he wanted for all his friends....safe.   
Juliette wanted to be human agian. That's all she wanted. She had had everything else the car, the house, money, guys, popularity, but she just guessed God must have forgotten something or had gotten Auggie to replace it. And for her that was enough. To be in his arms when she needed to cry or just be near him. She had wished for him when she was little. Well, not exactly him, but Auggie was everything that she had wanted.   
Auggie: Whatcha thinkin'?  
Juliette: About you what else is there. I just want to stay like this forever, but I need to heal.   
Auggie: Yea, Jules healin' is a necassary. I want you to get better and I wanna be there after you're done, but please tell Peter or Sophie about everything. They can help ya know.  
Juliette moved slightly at the mention of Peter and Sophie. She wasn't ready for that and she didn't ever want to be ready. She knew that they would find out, but she could be fine without them.  
*******************************************************  
Talula sat on the edge of a window seat and stared out onto the grounds. She wanted to climb a mountain or anything that would take her mind off of what she was thinking. She remembered it with such detail and lived through it in the nights. It always had been there. That picture of Annie on the hospital bed and looking at her daughter for the first and the last time. She wanted to see her now so much. Annie had always been there through whatever Talula had beem going through. Annie was the only one who had ever known about what had happend at the orphanage. She didn't want to remember that either, but it too awakened in her dreams.   
Daisy had walked back to the cabin after talking with Ezra. She had come to terms that he did need to see his past and that maybe his bioligical parents wouldn't be as bad as his other set.   
Daisy: Poor hearts yearn for those in pain.  
Talula looked up and her mouth slowly curved into a smile. It was all she could do from letting everything go. Daisy had enough problems not including hers. Of course so did everyone else there. Auggie had Juliette to worry about. Scott had to worry about Shelby wether Shelby wanted to admit that she needed him or not. Ezra she could tell had enough on his plate.   
Daisy: Wow! You're a really great talker.dry  
Talula: Don't push me.   
Daisy: Me push?  
Talula: I gotta get out.   
Daisy: Okey-dokey  
Talula: Whatever.  
****************************************  
Maxi and David sat in the lodge and were "studing". In reality they were studing eachother. They couldn't find any where private. They were just talking, but they wanted to do more.   
Maxi: So.  
David: So.  
David looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then when he was satisfied they weren't he leaned in and touched her red hair and gently tugged her forward to meat his lips.   
It was sweet and innocent. The way Maxi liked them. She hated the really passionate kind. They reminded her of.....  
David pulled back to see her face and her smile crept on it and pulled him back.   
Talula ran as fast as she could to the lodge and ran into the kissing couple on the floor.   
Talula: So sweetie we certainly move fast.   
She looked at David and echoed Maxi's voice.   
Maxi: What's wrong. it wasn't a question  
Talula didn't answer. It would take tooo long to answer. So much was wrong! Her past, life on the streets, and...the silence.  
David: Well?  
Talula: I needed a friend. You want me to go away agian.  
Maxi: No it's okay. What's up?  
Talula: Day dreams. (quiet) David how's home?  
David: good all except Nathian.   
David thought to himself about what Maxi had told him. Nathian had looked Talula over. Maybe that was his ticket....Talula.  
David: But you can help. You don't like Nathian right?  
Talula: Ohh yea we're like this. sarcastic  
She crossed her fingers together.   
David: That's good, but I need you to inherit your parent's ability in acting for a few days. I want you to pretend to like him. Take him on a picnick to Dead Man's peak and go repelling. I'll get Peter to come up and then you act as if you just came. A devilish smile krept on to his face.  
Maxi: Whatever Master Mind, just make sure you don't push him off. dry  
Talula: We wouldn't want to do that. innocent  
**********************************************  
Nathian and Scott were working on thier chipmunk when Shelby "just happened to walk by".  
Nathian: Hey good lookin'.  
Scott: Yea she is, but you better not be lookin' or you might not be lookin' through that eye any time soon.  
Shelby thought it was cute that Scott did get jealous as long as he didn't take it over the top. She decided to change the subject to something else.   
Shelby: What is THAT supposed to be....an inmate?  
Scott: A chimpmunk.  
Shelby: Ohh. Well it fits in really well. dry  
Talula walked by from the lodge.   
Talula: Yea right with the rest of us. I was wondering ,Nathian, that since no one seems to like you if you wanted to go on a picnick with me?  
Scott wanted to hurl. Talula with scum. Even Madusa would look good next to this guy.  
Scott: Lu you outta your mind!  
Nathian: Hot chick or mean ugly guy. Tough desion. I'm outta here.  
Scott: I don't think so little one. If you leave then I get in trouble and we don't want me to get into trouble. You fine by me, but me no.  
Talula: Fine I'll meet you after you're done with THIS.  
Nathian: Where?  
Talula: At the docks.  
Nathian: I'll be there.  
Talula walked away and Shelby gave Scott a look, and followed her back to the dorms.  
****************************************  
Daisy sat on her bed and thought about the up coming weekend. Ezra's parents were coming and she wondered what that would mean.   
Shelby and Talula burst in.  
Shelby: She's out of it.   
Daisy: And this would be a new discovery?  
Talula glared at them and descided to tell them that way they weren't sooo aggravating.  
Talula: I'm taking him to Dead Man's Peak to go repelling and then David is gonna send Peter and Peter will see little ole innocent Nathian repelling and think that he's running away. In the mean time I'll be in the bushes or acting as if I just got there.   
Shelby: Peter will know you hadn't just got there. So ahh hide behind the bushes.   
Daisy: Okay.  
Talula: Yea well. How's Ezra?  
Daisy: His parents are coming.  
Shelby and Talula gave her looks as if is he nuts.  
Daisy: His real parents. They found him and he wants to meet them.   
Shelby: Great, life just keeps on giving.sarcastic  
Talula: yea. sigh  
**************************************  
Peter walked into his office that was already occupied by Sophie.  
Peter: Yea Soph? He questioned while putting his arms around her  
Sophie walked away.  
Sophie: Peter, I don't think it was smart to put Nathian in our group. The guys don't like him, and I don't blame them. Peter, he put one of my students in danger and we are obligated to send him to a more equipted facility and I don't know why you already haven't.  
Peter knew that putting Nathian in that group would cause some upset, but he thought it would be a good learning experience for him and the others.   
Peter: Soph, I put him in there, because he has issues that we CAN deal with and I don't think putting him in a pschyatric hospital is a good idea due to his history.  
Sophie: Peter (her voice was shrilling) he hurt one of my students and I don't know what would stop him from doing it agian.   
Peter: That's what this is about. It was your kid.  
Sophie knew what he meant by that.   
Sophie: No. The piont is your motive.   
Peter: I want to help him. He needs me and....I need somebody to need me.  
Sophie: I need you, Shelby, Scott, Ezra, David, Maxi, Talula,Daisy, Juliette, Auggie, and countless others need you. Why can't you let this one go?  
Peter: Because then I feel like I failed.  
Sophie sighed. She had known the reason, but he needed to know it. Now, he did and that was not enough. He needed something first drugs, then adrenaline, and now healing. She knew that maybe Nathian wouldn't do it agian. So she would agree he had one more chance.   
Sophie: I'll let him stay. For now.  
Peter: Thanks.  
Sophie: Sure boss. They embraced and held on for a few minutes before the knock on the door.   
Peter: Come in.  
Juliette and Auggie walk in the room and sat down on the small couch with thier hands entertwined.   
Peter: Yes?  
Juliette: I needed to tell you something,but I don't know how. I....I want help. Can you help me?  
Sophie's heart fell to the floor. She walked over to the small girl and knelt before her.  
Sophie: I want to help you Jules, but I need you to me why. Can you do that for me?  
Juliette didn't respond she just pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cuts and the blood that had stained on her fair skin.   
Peter: Jules.  
Jules' face corrupted into a plea.  
Jules: Please don't make me leave. Don't make me go back to her.  
Sophie: Peter?  
Peter: Jules you need to stay in the councelor's dorms for a while and you're gonna be on servalence watch for a couple of days.   
Auggie: It's gonna be okay now.  
Jules gave a small reassuring smile and held onto his hand. Sophie sat in between them and put her arm around the crying girl's back and let the world sink in  
********************************  
Nathian and Scott were done with thier project and were extremely dirty.  
Scott: If you touch her I'll kill ya.Got that?  
Nathian: I won't touch her, but I can't say she won't touch me. devilish smile.   
Scott though that this guy would win the ass award if they had the contest.   
Talula walked up in front of Daisy, Maxi, and Shelby.  
Scott: What?  
Shelby was carrying the basket and Daisy held the equipment for repelling.  
Maxi: I've decided to forgive you for hurting David and to show that I do I'll let you take my basket on the picnick.   
Nathian: Thanks.  
talula: Ready?!?!  
Nathian: Yea.  
The 2 took the items from Talula's friends and walked off together into the woods and towards what would make thier futures form a crossroad.......  
********************************************************************************************   
What will happen to Nathian and Talula?  
Juliette moves into the counselors dorm  
Please review the box is just below......  
****************************************************  
  



End file.
